Users often subscribe to several media content subscriptions. A subscriber may subscribe to television programming services, e.g., services provided by companies like Comcast™, Verizon™, DirecTV™, or Dish Network™. At the same time, a subscriber may subscribe to premium packages within a television programming service such as HBO™ or Showtime™. In recent years, online streaming services, e.g., HBO Now™, Netflix™, and Amazon Prime™ Video, have become popular with media consumers. And users often subscribe to one or more online streaming services at the same time as subscribing to a television programming service including, at times, premium packages. Still other content sources, for example, online video sharing platforms like YouTube™, are available to users under free, ad-based, and subscription models. Therefore, users are often oversubscribed to media content services, and inefficiently maintain subscriptions to services for media content they cannot consume. Furthermore, media content from one service may be available on another service at the same time or become available on another service later in time. And users may not realize they are oversubscribed to media content subscriptions. For example, a subscriber may maintain a premium subscription to HBO along with a television programming service, even though the shows the subscriber watches from HBO are offered for free in another media content subscription the subscriber maintains, such as Amazon Prime Video. Furthermore, a subscriber may find the they are primarily interested in a subset of content from a media content subscription. For example, a subscriber may only be interested in a particular show on HBO and does not watch HBO except when new episodes of that show are released. Thus, maintaining a subscription to HBO when the show is on hiatus, i.e., new episodes will not soon be released, is an inefficient use of the subscriber's resources. Various systems exist to track what media content users consume, and other systems exists to track what media content will be released in an upcoming release schedule. However, these systems are not effective to manage several media content subscriptions based on efficiently subscribing a subscriber to several media content subscriptions.